Alpha Vampire
The Alpha Vampire is an antagonist appearing in the TV series, Supernatural. He was portrayed by Rick Worthy. History Backstory The Alpha Vampire (his actual name has yet to be revealed) was created or sired 30,000 years ago by Eve, the Mother of All monsters, to bring about the end of humanity and the dominion of Earth by monsters. According to him, he was the thing humanity first feared in the dark, when they built caves and fires and hunted animals. Later on, the Alpha Vampire sired more vampires by biting humans and infecting them with vampirism. Afterwards, humans began to fear vampires, yet as humans' survival and technology increased, they became skeptical of the existence of vampires, believing them all fiction, although few vampire sightings were reported even in modern times. The Alpha Vampire, however, remained in the shadows and adopted many young humans, turning them into vampires to continue his species. Modern Times The Alpha Vampire was first encountered by Dean Winchester and all other vampires in existence, when Dean was infected by another vampire. Afterwards, Dean received a telepathic message showing the Alpha Vampire, appearing as a middle-aged black man, crouching down beside him and instructing him to convert every living human to vampirism. The Alpha Vampire left Dean's mind and Dean saved himself from succumbing wholly to vampirism and cured himself. Captured and Sold to the King of Hell The Alpha Vampire was captured and imprisoned by Samuel Campbell and his family being taken to the monster prison owned by the King of Hell Crowley. Crowley was seeking Purgatory; thus, he had the Alpha Vampire captured by the hunters, amongst many other Alphas and other normal monsters. Samuel asked the Alpha Vampire where the Gate of Purgatory was, but the Alpha wouldn't disclose the location and Samuel left. He sensed Sam and Dean Winchester who were hiding, the Alpha told them to come in. He offered to answer their questions before he smiled upon meeting Dean, recognizing their former vampiric connection. The Alpha sensed Sam's soullessness before speaking to them about all monsters, who upon death, went to Purgatory, but still wouldn't disclose the location of the portal their grandfather and Crowley sought. The Alpha Vampire had been kept locked in Crowley's prison, yet he escaped before Castiel destroyed. Later, the Alpha Vampire had abducted a young human girl named Emily, saying that she was the most beautiful girl in the playground, and took her to a nest of vampires. One day, the vampires returned from an "easy hunt" and led three stoned humans in. However, upon killing the humans, the humans' blood had toxins in, thanks to the Leviathan's stoning toxins, which had been ingested into food and which, when consumed, made its consumer stoned. The toxin proved to be fatal to vampires, and all Emily's vampire guardians died immediately. Emily was left alone until the Winchesters showed up. Reunion Dean and Sam rescued Emily, yet she revealed her allegiance to be with her "father", the Alpha Vampire, whom the Winchesters met. Dean decided to wisely put aside their differences and ask for a small sample of the Alpha Vampire's blood, which he needed to kill the Leviathan leader possessing Dick Roman. Initially, the Alpha Vampire didn't comply, because he was still angry at being sold by their grandfather to Crowley. Yet, he was skeptical about their warnings and when the Leviathan second in command Edgar showed up and betrayed the Alpha, revealing the Leviathans' plan to kill every other monster too. The Alpha got angry after his mother was insulted and killed Edgar with Sam and Dean's help. Now temporary allies, the Alpha Vampire gave some of his blood to Dean, while giving his human child to them and mockingly said "see you next season." Death 5 years later, the Alpha Vampire returns when a large percentage of his vampires were killed because of the British Men of Letters starting a covert war all of the vampires in America. With the help of rogue hunter Pierce Moncrieff, the Alpha Vampire leads an attack on the British Men of Letters headquarters, killing two hunters and telling a scared Mick Davies that he is going to make Mick call his bosses and declare their mission a failure before draining him live on camera to make his point clear. Sam and Mary Winchester arrive and Sam arms himself with the Colt which the Alpha Vampire claims to be immune to. However, Sam sees through his bluff, knowing that if the Alpha Vampire was telling the truth, he'd have killed Sam already. Sam offers the Alpha Vampire a deal: if he leaves the Winchesters alone to return to the way things were, he can kill Mick and the Brits. Mick attacks Sam and Mary the Alpha Vampire at this, but both are easily defeated. Sam then reveals the gun is now loaded, as the Alpha realized Mick's attack was all a diversion so that Mick could slip Sam a bullet for the Colt while Mary distracted the Alpha Vampire so could load the gun. The Alpha Vampire admits that Sam is a "clever, clever boy" before Sam shoots him through the head with the Colt. As the Colt's power works on him, the Alpha Vampire laughs before collapsing to the ground, dead. Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Immortals Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mastermind Category:Kidnapper Category:Honorable Category:Man-Eaters Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil Creation Category:Elderly Category:Anti-Villain Category:Imprisoned Category:Undead Category:Charismatic Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Fighters Category:Leader Category:Horror Villains Category:Parasite Category:Murderer Category:Paranormal Category:Affably Evil Category:Mongers Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Self-Aware